1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spread spectrum clock generator (SSCG) circuits, and more particularly provides a system and method for inspecting and controlling an external spread spectrum clock generator, and for verifying the modulation profile waveform of an external spread spectrum clock generator. The invention includes an electronic circuit that has the ability to check for the presence of an optimal or “Lexmark” SSCG modulation profile in product subsystems, and in attached modular systems, including electronic plug-in features such as internal network adapters and cartridges. In one mode of the invention, an electronic circuit ensures continued radiated emissions compliance for field replaceable units or consumable parts within a product, such as a printer, a scanner, or a combination (or all-in-one) printer/scanner. In another mode of the invention, an electronic circuit may also act as a secondary security device for field replaceable units, such as toner cartridges, ink jet cartridges, fuser units or developer units. In yet another mode of the invention, an electronic circuit may also adjust the attached SSCG clock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spread Spectrum Clock Generation (SSCG) has been used successfully to reduce radiated emissions from electronic systems. SSCG is a clock that uses either a frequency modulation technique or a phase modulation technique that intentionally changes a system clock from a narrowband operational frequency to a broadband range of operational frequencies. This has the effect of spreading out energy over multiple frequencies, thereby reducing the emissions at any single frequency compared to the original un-modulated clock signal. Such circuits have been described in various patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,488,627, 5,491,458, and 5,631,920.
An optimal method of creating an SSCG clock is discussed in two of the above-noted patents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,488,627 and 5,631,920, which are assigned to Lexmark International, Inc.), and those Lexmark patents are incorporated by reference in their entirety. This optimal “Lexmark method” of generating a spread spectrum clock has many advantages: repeatability of the modulation waveform, simplicity of the implementation architecture, and chiefly, a greater EMI reduction that is achieved compared to other non-optimal modulation waveforms. In particular, a Lexmark SSCG clock may have twice the EMI attenuation of a non-Lexmark SSCG clock.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,627, the optimal modulation profile was described as being contained between a triangular (linear) modulation shape and a cubic modulation shape. FIG. 1 hereof is taken from that patent, and shows a range of optimal profiles, with F3 and F4 being the inclusive bounds. The preferred modulation profile discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,627 is the curve that is designated F5, which of course fits within the bounds F3 and F4.
Since there can be several dB difference between the EMI attenuation of an optimal modulation profile and a sub-optimal one, the usage of a particular profile may determine whether a product is in compliance with the relevant radiated emissions requirements of a particular country (i.e., the FCC in the United States, or CISPR in the EU). Imagine, as an example, a product that has a clock operating at 500 MHz and uses an optimal Lexmark SSCG which is 2 dB below the limit mandated by the regulatory agencies. If this product uses a subsystem that generates the clock, imagine the subsystem is now replaced by a generic (non-optimal) 500 MHz SSCG clock system. The emissions at 500 MHz may increase by 2.5 dB for a narrow spread (for a 0.5% deviation, typical of many PCs), causing the product to fail the emissions limits by 0.5 dB. If the default clock exhibited a wider deviation (such as a 3.75% deviation, typical for many printer products) then the dB difference would be even greater.
Another case where the control of the SSCG profile is important is where multiple systems within a single product each have separate SSCG clocks. When multiple systems are added together, the radiated emissions from each system also add together. If one or more of these added systems do not have an optimal SSCG profile, it could cause the product to fail radiated emissions limits. Therefore, a method of detecting the presence of an optimal SSCG profile (such as a Lexmark compatible SSCG clock) in the subsystem is desirable. Once the presence of a Lexmark compatible SSCG clock is detected, adjustment of the subsystem clock can be performed.